


What Are You Afraid Of?

by KikiWritesStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Malec, Pillow Talk?, morning fluff, still don't know how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWritesStuff/pseuds/KikiWritesStuff
Summary: Morning fluff between Malec.





	What Are You Afraid Of?

They have both been awake for a while, and they both have busy days ahead, but neither seem to want them to start. No words are said as they bask in the morning sunlight that had slipped through the curtains. Alec never thought he could have this, never thought he could be happy. Yet, Alec has never been happier, and he never wants this to end. Alec can't imagine his life without Magnus, not wanting to either. Magnus also can't believe his luck, to have finally found his true love. Alec makes Magnus feel things he hasn't felt in decades, maybe even centuries, Magnus has never been happier either. 

"Good morning." Alec finally says, his voice raspy due to its lack of use. Magnus chuckles before replying. "What time is it?" Alec asks, "I mean, I have to get to the institute." He continues, removing his arm from underneath Magnus. "Oh." Magnus says, laying back down. Alec turns to face Magnus, and Magnus is surprised to see a smile of Alec's face. "I'm just-I'm just kidding. I was just kidding." Alec says, causing Magnus to laugh slightly and smile widely. Alec smiles widely in return. "Were you really afraid I was going to go?" Alec asks. Magnus wants to say yes, tell him that he's afraid that Alec will just leave him. Magnus tries to play it off, laying back down and messing with his ear cuff. "No." He says, still smiling slightly to lighten the mood. "What are you afraid of?" Alec asks. Magnus replies almost instantly. "Acid wash jeans." He says, trying to stay serious but letting a chuckle out five seconds later. "Oh come on Magnus." Alec says, turning onto his back, but still smiling. "I'm serious. You're an all powerful warlock. You can summon demons, lived through centuries of war. You're immortal. What scares you?" He finally asks again, turning his head towards Magnus. Magnus sighs before answering. "Honestly Alexander? You scare me." Magnus also turns to lie on his back before continuing. "I have never felt this way, for anyone. That scares me. I'm also scared that one day you will leave me. Whether it be your choice to or not." He says, sighing afterwards. "I'm scared of how you make me feel Alexander. I love you so much and I have never, in all my centuries of living, loved anyone as much as I love you." He finishes. Magnus can feel Alec's stare, so he turns his head to catch Alec's eyes, which are full or adoration and love. "I love you too Magnus. I get it. I do. One day I will leave. Understand though, that it will never be by choice. I will never leave you by choice Magnus. You're the reason why I'm so happy and I love you so much. However, I won't be leaving anytime soon. For as long as you want me, I'll be with you." Alec says, making sure to keep contact with Magnus as he says this. Magnus leans in to kiss Alec passionately. "You mean so much to me Alexander." Magnus says, lips barely even a breath away from Alec's. "You mean a lot to me too. " Alec replies, before kissing Magnus again. 

Alec is late to the institute, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
